fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Domino
Domino (ドミノ, Domino) is the Vice Guard and Jailer of Impel Down serving under either Vice Warden Hannyabal or Warden Magellan. After the incidents that happened to Hannyabal and Magellan and the two year time skip, she became a Chief Guard and the Jailer of Impel Down. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Naomi Shindō (Japanese) Domino is the most normal looking of the high-ranking officers of Impel Down, as well as the most professional-seeming. She is a slim woman with long, wavy blonde hair, with a tuft always covering her right eye, the left being obscured by a pair of sunglasses. She wears a modified version of the militaristic style uniform of many of the staff, consisting of a short pale brown double-breasted jacket worn like a dress over a white shirt with a black tie, all paired with brown boots and gloves far longer than the ones worn by the other members of the staff. On her head, she wears a standard Impel Down hat. Her birthday is October 30th. Two years later, she does not wear the white shirt under the jacket anymore (showing something that appears to be bare chest skin, but no sigins of her cleavage since her tie is on top of her chest), has shorter hair, and appears to wear a white coat over her uniform. She also appears to have gained some weight. Personality Domino is very strict and serious, as she scolded Magellan for taking too much time in the washroom. Despite this, she, like many others, fell for Hancock's beauty, and did not remember that she did not conduct a full body search on Hancock. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Mother Hannyabal (Husband) Aceil (Daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers She was seen carrying a whip but it is not known how proficient she is in using it. History Domino's father died under mysterious circumstances when she was small so was raised by her mother Synopsis Impel Down Arc Domino first appeared to conduct a body search on Boa Hancock, who petrified her with her Love-Love Fruit powers, so Monkey D. Luffy (who was hiding by clinging to her back underneath her large robe) would not be detected. After that, Domino was turned back to normal (and was also a bit confused, being unable to remember what happened to her during the body search) and accompanied Boa Hancock to Warden Magellan's office in Level Four. About three hours before Portgaz D. Ace's execution, Domino appeared outside of Magellan's washroom to inform him to prepare for Ace's transfer to Navyford. She scolded Magellan for taking so much time in the washroom, and that it would be tainting their record if they were late. She was last seen holding a Transponder Snail for Magellan during the breakout's second wave. Two Years Later During the timeskip, Domino became the jailer and one of the chief guards of Impel Down, though she appears to have gained at least some weight. Trivia * Her birthday is October 30th. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Impel Down Staff Category:World Government Category:Antagonists Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists